The long term goals of the current project are to put into proper developmental perspective the emergence and incidence of childhood symptoms of behavior pathology; their response to vigorous therapeutic intervention or to no treatment at all; their relationship to the school related variables of intellectual, social, and academic competence; and their relationship to precursor signs of serious adult psychopathology. These goals are related to the four major components of the project: 1) an epidemiological survey of behavior disorders and competence skills of preschool children in home care and day care settings; 2) a study of social, intellectual, and work competence in several groups of vulnerable children and their families, with appropriate controls; 3) an intervention study, testing the effectiveness of therapeutic day care experiences for already disturbed or vulnerable children; and 4) a study of academic and social competence in school-aged children to provide normative data and for the purpose of following along our preschool sample. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rolf, J.E. & Harig, P.T. Etiological research in schizophrenia and the rationale for primary intervention. American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 44(4), July 1974.